prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
MTPC48
is the 48th episode of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and is the 633rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events *The Cures begin their battle against Deusmast. *The witch's hat and flower spirits of the Linkle Stones Dia and Emerald enter the Rainbow Carriage, completing all the spokes in the carriage's circle. *Deusmast is revealed to be a fusion of all the members of Never Ending Chaos. *The second half of the ending changes, return to the ending that played from episode 27 to episode 30. *The second teaser trailer for KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode is shown. Synopsis When the girls stepped out of their house, they walk out to find that the two worlds have merged. After squishing their own faces, Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Mofurun confirm that this was real. They later meet their friends from both worlds, with Souta trying to invite everyone. Mirai is not into the idea of broom racing, and is confused as to why her friends remain enthusiastic. To prove her point, she casts a spell on a calico cat to grant it the ability to speak, but her friends become more impressed than ever. Souta soon comes up with the thought of applying to the Magic School, and then he and the rest want to race with a helicopter, only to be stopped by Takagi-sensei, who cares about their safety. Despite the seemingly harmonious sight, the girls are deeply concerned, believing that the Chaos is the culprit behind the scenes. Kotoha realizes that the Chaos has advanced, and makes a speech about how Mother Rapapa is struggling to prevent both worlds from being swallowed up by it. They then leave their friends behind to check out what exactly is going on. Elsewhere in the universe, Benigyo and Orba are gathered, revealing themselves as the physical forms of Deusmast's evil powers being brought to life. Labut continues with how they took the seal upon themselves and was bound in slumber, and Shakince remarks that their powers are complete and this time they will conquer the worlds by other means rather than consuming both. A strange cloud soon engulfs both worlds, and the girls rush to Kouchou, who believes in their sincerity and in a serious tone, he tells them that everyone is actually involved in the chaos already without noticing. Cathy adds that a strange power force is approaching as well, with Lian agreeing that this situation is beyond predictions. Kouchou wonders why the people are unaffected and guesses that this effect is associated with the Linkle Stones as well as the familiar force of Mother Rapapa who helped the inhabitants to cope easily. As for the four generals of the Never Ending Chaos, they discover the tree that resembles Mother Rapapa, and proceed to mock it, saying how she has changed into a pitiful form at the expense of driving them away, and try to put at end to her this time. Back at Kouchou's office, Kotoha feels the magical voices from the Smartbook and explains the origin of Deusmast: the world was once boundless chaos, until planets and stars came flowing out and formed the outer space. But Deusmast was the fragment of chaos that was left unreformed and desired to devour the miracle's birth in the universe, which was life itself. It began to consume life and turned the world into raw chaos by bringing everyone to make a giant mass of energy. Kouchou remarks that it was Mother Rapapa who drove it off, and Kotoha nods before adding that the Mother had sealed it within the sun until it has struck back by eating up the sun itself so that it can claim both worlds as its own. Realizing that Deusmast is the culprit of hindering the growth of Don-Don Flowers and frozen mikan, Mirai blames it. Although most strength of Mother Rapapa has lost, Kotoha notes that the heart remains protecting everybody for the whole time. She and Kouchou do understand the consequences: as assumed by Cathy, both worlds will be forcefully separated and flung far away from each other after Deusmast is defeated. Cathy even reiterates that it is the only way to determine whether each world will remain safe or in grave danger. Kouchou even predicts that both worlds will be so far away from each other that even the Snail Train would not be able to transport people from both sides to meet one another anymore. Mirai and Riko are saddened by this news as a result. Meanwhile, the four generals gradually fuse together and Deusmast is reborn. Everyone watches in concern as darkness envelopes the world. When the three girls approach the darkened world they are in, Kotoha recalls the time she witnessed the beautiful sunset with Mirai, Riko, Mofurun and their friends, when she was a child. Mirai comments that after the sunset everybody returned home, but she and Riko believe that they will reunite as long as there is a new tomorrow. Meanwhile, Kouchou reassures everybody so they can calm down and face the chaos together. Determined, the girls transform together, with Mofurun, Dia spirit and Emerald spirit watching them courageously fighting against the shadow monsters, no matter how the generals taunt them. Dia and Emerald spirit then enter the Rainbow Carriage to assist them. For once and for all, the trio will face their most intense battle that means saving the world... Characters Pretty Cures *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical *Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice Mascots *Mofurun Villains *Benigyo *Deusmast *Orba *Labut *Shakince Secondary Characters *Asahina Kyoko *Asahina Daikichi *Yuki Kanoko *Kouchou *Lian *Liz *Jun *Kay *Emily *Katsuki Kana *Nagase Mayumi *Namiki Yuuto *Ono Souta *Takagi-sensei *Francois *Gustav *Todd *Hook *Dorothy, Nancy and Cissy *Loretta-sensei *Kyoto *Isaac-sensei Trivia *Cure Miracle and Cure Magical use their Dia Style forms in this episode. *The Cures change into their spring casual outfits again. Gallery :Main Page: MTPC48/Image Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! episodes